Stagemaster
by mewmew2709
Summary: For Gilbert Beilschmidt, the world was a stage, and his life was a never-ending performance. But what happens when that stage gets broken and his only two "actors" are an invisible Canadian and a crazy Hungarian? What then? -Eventual PruCan-
1. The real Chapter one

**Okay, so here be a story. Before anyone bothers me about the mental hospital, I KNOW the reason Prussia is there is kinda weird. Just go with it. K?**

* * *

For Gilbert Beilschmidt, the world was a stage, and his life was a never-ending performance. Some people say that one must be happy with who they are before others will like them, but that wasn't the case for Gilbert Beilschmidt. He couldn't like himself until he got his standing ovation, which he always got. Why? Because Gilbert Beilschmidt is awesome.

But, Gilbert was not perfect. One time, he messed up. The world looked down upon him with a sneer on its face. "You're such a fake, Beilschmidt."

That's when Gilbert knew he needed to get his spotlight back. The spotlight, and the attention that came with it, began to wane away from Gilbert, and onto the next kid. The albino swore to get it back. Somehow, someway. He would do anything to get his spotlight back where it belonged. On him.

So he started slicing his wrists open. He had heard that kids who did that got attention, and it worked. For a while. At the beginning, people worried for him, and he got sympathy from the chicks. It was only temporary, as the spotlight soon drifted away from him. Gilbert Beilschmidt was once again in thedark, and he was lost.

The cutting got worse, it got deeper. It started moving up his arm, then onto both arms. Words started appearing in his flesh, words that he, Gilbert, had been calling the outcasts before he had been thrown from his spotlight. This got him noticed again, this time with professionals who wanted to help. And they were, just by putting Gilbert into the center of attention. But soon the cutting and the words weren't enough; there was always a more pressing case.

Gilbert's final move was the pain killers. When he woke up in the hospital after over-dosing, his father was there, shaking his head and looking disappointed. "I've tried everything I can for you, Gilbert, but none of it seems to be working. As soon as we leave, I'm taking you to the mental hospital."

Gilbert's initial reaction was no. No, he couldn't go. He could get back to his rightful place at the top with the cutting and pills on his record, a lot of kids did that, but being put in a crazy house? No fucking way. Once Gilbert got in, he might as well stay, because that would be the most popular Gilbert could ever become. No one wants to be friends with a crazy kid. There had to be another option.

There wasn't.

Gilbert's father drove him, sat with him as the albino was evaluated, and walked with him and the nurse to the teens' wing of the hospital. The blonde man said nothing as he left Gilbert, only succeeding in pissing off the albino more than he already was.

The nurse led Gilbert to a room where there was another boy sleeping in the second bed. Once the nurse had left him, Gilbert turned the lights on and stared at the fogged-over window. Behind him, the other boy stirred, the sudden light having had woke him up. Gilbert didn't notice. Even if he had, he wouldn't really care. All the albino wanted right now was to get back to his old life, before he screwed up and had to resort to cutting to get any attention.

The boy yawned. "Who are you?"

His voice was small, a whisper. Gilbert didn't hear it, he just walked back over to the light switch, turned the lights off, and fell back onto his bed. The mattress felt like rocks. Gilbert sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "This sucks already."

"I know." The voice was a bit louder now, as it was annoyed at being ignored. Gilbert heard it this time, and jolted upright. "What the hell?"

"Hi. I'm the ghost of Hetalia Mental Hospital."

"Oh that's just great. I'm rooming with a ghost." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "This place just got even less awesome than before."

"It's a mental hospital. What did you expect?" So the ghost was sarcastic. Great. "Five star hotel rooms with Jacuzzis?"

"That… would be the most awesome mental hospital ever. I would want to be in it." Gilbert smirked to himself. The ghost snorted. "Which is why this place is the way it is: sucky. Oh, and don't eat the eggs, they taste horrible. And the chicken can break a fork it's so hard."

"I don't eat chicken or eggs. I have a pet baby chick."

"My brother wants a pet whale."

"Well then maybe your brother should be in the crazy house instead of you, ghost-boy." Gilbert laughed. The ghost coughed softly. "Um… I'm not really a ghost."

"I knew that. I'm awesome, so I just know stuff like that."

"If you're so awesome, then why are you here?"

"Ouch." Gilbert laid back down, turning towards his room mate. "Okay, look. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt the Most Awesome. You cannot question that. Ever. Verstehen?"

"Um… what?"

"Sorry, German." Gilbert smirked again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." The boy nodded. "And I'm Matthew Williams… the most… invisible, I guess."

"Okay, Mattie. Let's see which of us can get out of the crazy house first. The Awesome me, or Matthew the ninja." Gilbert challenged the blonde, who nodded in the darkness. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Okay, so first chapter is up. YAY. I really suck at author's notes... so I guess just R&R and I'll have the next chapter up next week.**

**The next chapter has Hungary. And she's kind of crazy. D  
**


	2. The official Chapter two

**Here is chapter two! (I know, it's been more than a week, but I was in Tennessee for a while, then at my cousin's wedding).**

**Anyway, happy -late- Canada day!  
**

**Also, thank you to those who reviewed, and to answer your thoughts: Hungary is not in the crazy house, though she is in this chapter, and also in this chapter, you'll find out why Canada was in. So, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Matthew Williams had actually been the winner of the challenge, but the two boys had exchanged cell phone numbers so that they could get back in contact once they had both been released from the hospital. As soon as Matthew had left, Gilbert had been alone, and it was different. He had grown used to the quiet Canadian's presence. Matthew had never talked to anyone besides Gilbert, and no one had ever come up to Matthew to talk to him while Gilbert had been in the hospital.

Gilbert made new mental hospital buddies, of course, but they felt different from Matthew. When he got back home, it wasn't any better. His father would barely look at him, and Ludwig hardly ever talked to Gilbert anymore. Not that the albino had been close to his family before, but now they seemed like strangers.

About a week after getting out of the mental hospital, Gilbert got into an argument with his father. Gilbert, after shoving the kitchen table over in a rage, stomped up to his room and packed his bags. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. The albino waited until his brother and father were asleep, and then left the house, trudging through the downpour.

He wasn't sure how long he had walked before he got to the bridge. The albino paused there, cracking his knuckles and leaning against the concrete siding. He needed somewhere to go, and the only person he felt he could trust at the moment was Matthew, so he dialed the Canadian's number, placing the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Matthew answered. "M-Matthew Williams speaking…"

"Hey, Mattie. I'm on the East Bridge. I ran away and I need somewhere to go now." Gilbert said, his red eye flicking around. Matthew sniffed on the other end of the phone. "I'm on East Bridge. Look to your left."

The albino did as he was told, and his blood red eyes widened as he recognized the thin frame of Matthew Williams perched on the edge of the bridge. Matthew's violet eyes were staring back at the albino. "Hi."

"Mattie!" Gilbert dropped his phone, racing over to the Canadian. Matthew hopped onto the sidewalk and ran towards his German friend, embracing the albino. Gilbert grinned. "This is awesome!"

"Why did you call me?" Matthew looked up at Gilbert and the albino noticed he had a cut on his face and there were tear streaks. "Don't you have other friends?"

"They don't really count." Gilbert didn't want to admit that all of his so-called friends had ditched him as soon as he had gotten back from the mental hospital. Apparently, no one wanted to be around Crazy Gilbo. Gilbert wasn't so sure if he wanted to be around Crazy Gilbo either. He wasn't even sure if he was Crazy Gilbo.

"Oh."

"That, and I knew that you of all people wouldn't freak out about me running away. You were the one to give me the idea, remember?" The two had been talking about their plans after they got out one night, and Matthew said he wanted to run away. The Canadian didn't know where he would go; just that it would be away from where he was now. Matthew was thinking about this, and he realized that if Gilbert was serious, then the Albino really would be leaving. Matthew wasn't going to let his only friend leave without him.

"If you're running away, then I'm coming with you." Matthew's violet eyes narrowed. Gilbert nodded. Awesome. Now I won't have to do this alone. But where would we go?"

"Hitch-hiking. That's what I was planning on doing anyway." Matthew shrugged, looking over his friend's shoulder to where the albino's stuff was getting soaked. "I should probably go home and get my own things…"

"So, to your house to get your stuff?" Gilbert asked, leading the Canadian back to where he had dropped his own bags in the excitement of seeing Matthew. Matthew nodded, looking down at the ground. Right now, he seemed to be the kid everyone else over-looked. Gilbert had never really noticed how thin Matthew was, but, with his figure slouched and the rain causing his clothes to stick to his frame, his shoulder blades stuck out awkwardly and his sweatshirt seemed to consume the rest of him.

Gilbert didn't say anything. He had learned from Matthew that the more you pushed the Canadian, the quieter and more removed he would become. Matthew shared his secrets when he was ready; Gilbert could wait.

The Canadian led Gilbert back into the suburbs, into a neighborhood filled with identical houses. Matthew cut through a forest, following a stream to a house with a fenced in backyard. The blonde peered over the fence, and then glanced back to where Gilbert was leaning against a tree. "Can you wait here?"

"Yeah, sure." Gilbert ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back in a style similar to his younger brother's. As he waited for the Canadian's return, pieces of hair fell back into his face. Gilbert just stared down at his soaked bag and cracked cell phone. Today was a bad day… night… to run away.

Matthew hopped back over the fence, gripping a duffel bag of his own. "Alright, let's go."

"Awesome." Gilbert picked his bag up and looked at his companion. "Where are we going to get a free ride to somewhere?"

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged and began trudging back through the forest. "I… I wasn't really planning to run away… not until you said you were. I was really planning to jump off of that bridge. That's why I was on it in the first place."

Gilbert's red eyes widened. "I thought everything was getting better!"

"Well, it's not. If anything, it's gotten worse." Matthew shook his head, the red cut on his face glinting in the moonlight. "The guys from school… the ones that beat me up because I'm gay… they did it again. But that wasn't the bad part. When I came home, I was a lot worse than now. My mom didn't notice, even though we were both in the kitchen when I was cleaning my wounds. I was running water over a cut on my arm, and she came over, turned the water off, and asked herself who had accidentally left the water on."

"Bitch." Gilbert muttered. Matthew deserved better than to be beaten into a pulp and ignored. Sure, Gilbert had been uncomfortable when Matthew first told him that he was gay. After all, they were rooming together. But the albino realized that Matthew was really awesome, genuinely awesome, and that he knew more about people because they didn't notice him.

"My parents never noticed me, nor did my brother. They still don't, really. The only time they noticed me was when I was walking around the house with a gun to my head, screaming that life would be better for everyone if I was dead." Whenever Matthew talked about his home life, he usually became sad. Not now. The frail blonde kid was fuming. "I would have kept going all night, all day, until they noticed me. I didn't want to die then, I just wanted my existence to be acknowledged. I was hoping one of them might take the gun and hug me and say how much they'd miss me if I was gone, but no. All they did was drop me off at the crazy house. I was in the waiting room for two days because no one noticed that I needed to be evaluated."

The two had gotten back to the main road. Matthew walked left, away from the bridge. Gilbert followed, thinking about how ridiculous his reason was compared to Matthew. Even when he wasn't in the spotlight, he was still noticed. Not as much, but it was more than Matthew. Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets. "What about the bridge?"

"That was real. They wouldn't even miss me."

"I would miss you if you were dead." Gilbert wasn't sure where the words came from, but he had meant them. This kid had nothing but Gilbert, and the albino was going to be there for him. He had to; Matthew was too awesome to die alone.

Matthew glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks."

The two turned down a two-lane road. Trees were sticking out, their roots twisting under the road, crumbling the asphalt in their wake. There were no streetlights, so their path was completely dark, lit only by the occasional car. The rain slowed to a drizzle and soon stopped completely. The moon began to appear from between the vanishing clouds. Matthew looked up at the sky. "It's really pretty out here."

"I've never really looked, but yeah, it is." Gilbert turned his face skyward, and the two teens watched as the clouds parted like a curtain, revealing the stars winking down at them.

The effect was ruined by the sound of a car engine accelerating, and a twin pair of headlights closing in on Gilbert. Matthew noticed it first, and screamed at his companion. "GILBERT! Look out!"

Gilbert jumped up right as the car leapt at him. The albino found himself perched on the hood, adrenaline pulsing through his body as he stared into a pair of mossy green eyes. The roof of the car opened up, a young woman popping out of the hole. She was dressed like a modern day mobster, a wilting lily in her hair. She grinned at Matthew (still wide-eyed and terrified) and Gilbert (still on the hood of her car). "My name's Elizaveta! Want a ride?"

* * *

**And Hungary appears! Whoot!**

**I don't really have much to say now, other than Hungary will have a pet cat. And the cat is not a Nation-chan.  
**


	3. The correct chapter three

**And now, we truely get to meet Hungary. However, I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I couldn't edit it into a way that satisfied me, so I just went with this.**

**Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Elizaveta didn't associate herself with much of anything, really. She wasn't a hipster, though she did have the black, thick-rimmed glasses of one, and she did only wear them because she liked how they looked on her. She dressed like a girl now, but previously, she had been much more masculine. She considered herself both genders, and would switch between the two whenever it so pleased her. She was also bi-sexual, and didn't really lean towards men or women. She could go either way.

Elizaveta also enjoyed traveling around in her bright red 1991 Honda prelude, along with all her sundry belongings she had garnered along the way. Her co-pilot had always been her cat, Tornado, who was black and white, and had been with Elizaveta ever since she started her trip. Tornado had been helpful many times, since the cat could actually pick locks.

The eccentric Hungarian had been making her way up the east coast when she had found the two teenage boys on the side of the road. She wasn't planning on running into the albino one, just to get as close as she could without hitting him. The stupid kid had decided it would be a great idea to jump on top of Elizaveta's car, possibly denting the hood.

The two boys were now crowded into her backseat, the albino snoring slightly as he dozed. The blonde was curled up in his seat with his head pressed against the window. Elizaveta glanced down at Tornado, who was curled up in a ball, but still watching her owner. Elizaveta reached down with one hand and scratched the cat between her ears. "It's still just you and me, Tornado. Those two don't count."

"Mew." Tornado closed her eyes and purred, the tip of her tail twitching slightly. Elizaveta continued to drive, searching for a parking deck to spend the night in. Elizaveta hated hotels, mainly because both times she had booked one, she had found someone else in the hotel room.

The first guy was alive. The second one was dead, and he smelled like rotting fish. Both had disturbed Elizaveta enough that she grabbed her bags and cat and left immediately. So now, she slept in parking decks. The Hungarian pulled into one, and, finding a spot that was satisfactory, she turned the car off and leaned back in her seat. "Well, that was fun. Goodnight, Tornado."

"Mew." The cat closed her eyes and began to purr softly.

* * *

Elizaveta woke up first, and peered over at the two teens. She poked the blonde with her frying pan that she kept in the glove compartment. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up, so she poked him harder. His violet eyes flickered open and he yawned. He looked at the sleeping albino, then at Elizaveta. The blonde blinked. "Where am I?"

"In my car. You and your friend…" Elizaveta poked the albino's leg, and he let out a grunt in his sleep. Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you and your friend ran away, or something, and asked me for a ride. So, I'm giving you one."

Elizaveta jabbed the albino again, the Canadian watching as she did so. He yawned again. "Gilbert can sleep through pretty much anything. I'll wake him up."

"Alright, go." Elizaveta motioned at the sleeping teen in her back seat. The blonde grabbed his friend and shook him until the albino's red eyes opened and he grabbed the Canadian's wrist. Realizing who it was, Gilbert released the Canadian and smirked. "Hey Mattie."

Elizaveta stroked her cat, the animal making soft purring sounds. Gilbert leaned forward. "You have a cat?"

"Yes, her name is Tornado." At the sound of her name, Tornado's ears slicked and she meowed. Elizaveta smiled. "She's actually quite intelligent; she can pick locks and use the internet from my iPhone."

"Impressive. Matthew said, reaching a finger out for Tornado to sniff. The cat licked him once before looking up at her owner and meowing impatiently. Elizaveta waved her hand at the cat, starting the car engine. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're hungry. What do you two want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Matthew grinned, ecstatic that he would finally be getting a say in the destination. It didn't matter to the Canadian that it was only breakfast and that he might get out-voted, he was just glad he got his say. Beside him, Gilbert nodded. "Pancakes sound awesome."

"Well then, to IHOP." Elizaveta drove them all to an IHOP, where they ordered their food and then used the restrooms to change into a new set of clothes. Changing in Elizaveta's tiny car would have been nearly impossible.

Matthew and Gilbert ended up sitting next to each other on one side of the booth, with Elizaveta on the other. Tornado had been forced (by the management at the IHOP) to remain in the car. The Hungarian was not pleased with this decision, but she knew that she would be able to take the cat the remains of her omelet when the three were finished.

Elizaveta watched the two boys, thinking about how cute they were together. Except, she wasn't actually sure whether or not the two were dating. If they weren't, she would have to fix that.

"Are you two dating?" She asked. Gilbert's red eyes flew open and Matthew turned red, ducking his head. The albino recovered first, shaking his head and laughing. "Me and Mattie? No way. We're friends, yeah, but I'm straight!"

'Not for long…' Elizaveta thought to herself, continuing to eat her pancakes.

**Yeah... chapter four will be up as soon as I finish it. I've been working on my novel, so I haven't really had time to upload on fanfiction. Sorry guys.**

**But I'll try to get chapter four finished and up here soon!  
**


	4. This is chapter four

**Hello, I am back (from a trip to Puerto Rico, which was awesome, but I didn't have interwebs there) and I have a new chapter for my tiny group of followers. (I love the few of you who put up with my erractic updating, BTdubs) Because I haven't been here for weeks, I'm going to reply to the reviews posted on chapters two and three (I semi-replied to the ones in chapter one because they were similiar in question, so ja.)**

**Mew I is a Dinosaur: My cat's lazy and doesn't do anything. I think we all wish we had Lizzy's cat. And yes, the long road trip will be very useful in getting the Canadian and his albino together.  
**

**BernardtheWolf: (I'm replying to both of your reviews because I'm bored and I can) I didn't really want to write about being in a mental hospital because I've been in one and they're boring. Matthew pretty much summed up what they're about when he talked about the crappy food. And to your second review (ch.3), Gilbert isn't the only one about to expirience Elizaveta's yaoi-making skills! D**

**And now, onto the chapter. (I apologize that it's short, the next one will be longer I promise)  
**

* * *

Matthew had been a bit startled by Elizaveta's comment. He had never had a boyfriend, hell, he'd never had a real friend before Gilbert, but he'd never expect anyone to ask if they were dating. When the brunette woman had asked, Matthew had been afraid she'd kick them out because she thought they were gay.

That, and he had actually been wondering what it would be like to have a boyfriend. The Canadian was beginning to wonder if his chauffeur could read minds.

The three were back in the car and Elizaveta was feeding Tornado omelet. Gilbert was turned around and trying to read the titles of some Japanese mangas behind his head. Matthew was switching between watching the albino and watching the brunette and her cat.

Gilbert turned back around and tapped Eliaveta's shoulder. "What are these?"

He was holding a few volumes of the manga in his hand. On the covers of both were half-naked men, one on top of the other. Elizaveta smiled. "Oh, that's just my yaoi collection… you and Mattie can look through it if you'd like too…"

The way she said it made Matthew a bit nervous, as he wasn't sure what this "yaoi" thing even was, but he didn't decline when Gilbert handed him one of the books. Elizaveta smirked. "They're in Japanese, so enjoy the pictures…"

Matthew began flipping through the book. There were two guys, and they were talking about something. Matthew couldn't read Japanese, so he was completely lost as to what the two men were speaking about. Matthew turned the page to see the two men making out, each loosing articles of clothing. Matthew's eyes widened and he turned bright red. "Oh my god! What is this?"

"Uh… R-18 yaoi doujinshi. Duh." Elizaveta rolled her eyes in the rearview mirror. Matthew, still red, turned to face the owner of the yaoi. "Why didn't you say it was gay porn?"

"Yaoi is gay porn. Don't you ever go out onto the internet in your spare time?" Elizaveta scratched Tornado between the ears, and the cat purred.

"Well, yeah, but I don't go look up porn!" Matthew tossed the book at Elizaveta, but missed and hit Tornado instead. The cat hissed and Matthew lowered his head. "Sorry."

"Wait, this is porn? Where are all the chicks?" Gilbert was currently flipping through his yaoi in an attempt to find a female, but to no avail. Elizaveta put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot, back onto the highway. "It's guy on guy porn, Gilbert. You won't find any girls."

"Some porn." Gilbert threw the yaoi over his shoulder, and Elizaveta glared at him as she continued to drive. Matthew really didn't want his two companions to get into a fight, especially since one could kick the other one out, so he blurted out a random question, hoping they would actually hear him. "Have you ever transported people before, Elizaveta?"

"Yep! I'm the taxi driver who will take you anywhere you want, as long as it's on this continent, and I'll do it for free!" Elizaveta changed lanes, glancing back at Matthew. "Speaking of which, where do you two want me to take you?"

Matthew looked at Gilbert. The Canadian would go where ever Gilbert went, and the albino had been the one to decide to run. He should be the one choosing the final destination. Gilbert looked over at Matthew and shrugged. "I dunno, where ever Mattie wants to go. I don't really care."

Matthew felt his cheeks grow warm. He wasn't expecting to have Gilbert let him choose where they would be going. Gilbert was the assertive, confident decision-maker. Not Matthew, he never made decisions. The Canadian's eyes flicked from Gilbert to Elizaveta, both of them having expectant looks on their faces. Mattie looked down at the floor, suddenly unable to meet Gilbert's ruby gaze. "You were the one who wanted to run away in the first place. You choose."

"You sure?"

"Yes… I hadn't even thought about the end destination, I just wanted to leave." Matthew nodded, his head still lowered.

"We could just continue North until we hit New York City… that okay with you, Mattie?" Gilbert pulled Matthew's chin up so that the two were eye level with each other. Matthew nodded weakly, not sure about the weird feeling in his chest when Gilbert had touched him.

For now, he would blame the fact that he was being watched by both of them, and he wasn't used to being noticed. And the yaoi stuff, he'd blame that too.

**Yes, Mattie, blame the yaoi for the fact that you really want to kiss Prussia. Great plan, no one will ever see through that. **sarcasm** Anyway, please R&R because reviews make me update faster (and I'm not going to another country any time soon, so I really will be updating quickly now).**

**Oh, and if you're bored and would like to be a part of my novel, please check out my story titled Outre Academy: TRUTH. It's my -real- novel, and I'm going to mention (in the published book) anyone who reviews it while I have it on .  
**

**Danke~  
**


End file.
